Alone and lost
by ArtemisFowlWorld
Summary: This is sad, and you are cautioned unless you want sad... This is also a very touching Artemis and Butler story, so it has special moments between the two... Anyways, it's also a very original idea and very touching so if you like ArtemisButler read this
1. The News

Disclaimers~ I don't own anything, so don't sue! I own only the idea...  
  
Authoress note~ I just got back from a Rockapella concert, and do any of you know Rockapella? They're great! So anyway, before the concert, we're shopping around town, and I met all of the guys in a toy store! We chatted, and I got autographs. If u know them, then tell me!  
  
Also, If you want to be a character in it, tell me, and I'll add you!  
  
So, anyway, I just had this idea, so lemme know what you think. By the way, this may seem a little OOC, but that's okay, it's kind of supposed to be! I know this is an unlikely happening, but it would be funny if it did.  
  
This is also going to have a lot of A/B touching moments, just thought I'd warn you!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
No way! This could not be happening! Artemis was completely stunned, and he could barely speak.  
  
To understand why, you must first go back in time, about 10 minutes ago... Shall we?  
  
~*~* 10 minutes before present time*~*~  
  
"Honey, we've got some... uh... news, it's big news." Angeline choked out softly between light tears trickling down her elegantly framed face.  
  
"Yes." Artemis answered in monotone, assuming that he had just been kicked out of school again. He was currently attending a very prestigious school, so his mother had a right to be upset, but she had never gotten this upset before...  
  
"Son, we've made a very," Artemis sr. paused a moment, as if looking for the right words, "important decision, and it will affect you a lot."  
  
"And what might that be?" Artemis jr. asked, still not impressed, or worried a bit. They always got so emotional over nothing!  
  
Butler came in, and stood behind then, just solemnly closing his eyes for a moment, then asked softly, " Are you telling him?"  
  
"Yes... Arty, dear. Your father and I have decided to get," She sobbed for a moment, before regaining composure, and then continued, " A divorce."  
  
Artemis tried very hard not to let on that he was shocked, but even he stirred, his mind swirling from the overload. Finally, he decided that he would be able to speak again, so he did, "I understand, if the chemistry was not there, don't force it. If you don't mind, though I would prefer to do my homework alone."  
  
"Oh, well... Okay, then." Angeline drew in a sharp intake of breath, as though she would explode into all out tears any moment, though she restrained herself, and simply turned on her heel, and glided out of the study.  
  
"I'm sorry Artemis, but it had to happen. I'll leave you to yourself." Butler turned around, and started towards the door, when Artemis called after him, " No. Butler, you should stay... Please."  
  
"I'll just go, then." Artemis the first whispered to his son, giving an affectionate smile, and then leaving.  
  
"You wanted me to stay?" Butler asked, unsure of Artemis' reasoning behind that.  
  
"Yes Butler. I need you to stay."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because, sometimes, even people like me need friends, and someone to stand by them. Sometimes, you just need a shoulder to cry on, you know?" Artemis smiled, his sapphire blue eyes darting around the room, to keep tears from welling up in them.  
  
"Well, mine is always available." Butler answered sympathetically.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I thought I'd stop here, and see if people like it before bothering to go on... Do you like the A/B thing? Is the plot good? (it'll have more plot later) Should I continue? I really need reviews!  
  
If you review, and you like it, then I'll keep going, and the chapters will be much longer! Tata! 


	2. In court and insights

Alone and Lost: Chapter 2  
  
Okay, so I've finally updated *G* Ta-da!  
  
To All of my reviewers: Thank you so much! I am so flattered by all of your compliments, and to those of you that have asked, I will tell you more about why they got the divorce in this chappie, so I seriously hope you'll all forgive me for being late in my updating! Things have been so hectic with school, concerts, and sports... Thanks to yall again for your support!  
  
I really need all of your HELP because I need to know whether or not I should bother adding the faeries/ mind wipe/ memories/ etc. Please let me know if you have a preference!  
  
Also, more HELP, I need to know if you think that this should be a songfic or not... So far it isn't, and it won't be this chappie, but I need to know what u think, because I just want to please the audience!  
  
Thanks to you all, and let's get on with the story... OH! And if you're reading this, please review... I really just want & need honest opinions, so help me out, okay?  
  
Alone and Lost: Chapter 2: In court & insights  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
___The next week in court, child custody ruling today___  
  
"Mr. Fowl, seeing as the child has been in the care of Mrs. Angeline Fowl all of these years in your absence, the court has ruled that Miss," The judge put an emphasis on the word Miss that Artemis didn't like, it sounded so cold, so hard almost, that it sent chills up, and shivers down Artemis' spine, "Angeline will have full custody of the child, and once per month you will be allowed to visit. Would you like to make one last statement on your behalf?"  
  
"Yes, thank you." Artemis Sr. took a moment to look as though he was composing himself, but he was really shooting Angeline a grin that said 'I've got this in the bag' then he put on a solemn face, and turned back to the pudgy judge.  
  
"I'm sorry, I just needed a moment. I feel that you have made an excellent point, I haven't been there for him, but I want to be... I haven't had the opportunity to be there for him, and I thoroughly regret that loss of opportunity, but really, it cannot be good for a child psychologically to be deprived to his father even more. You should understand that he deserves to know a father." Artemis sr. really had sounded sincere, but Angeline saw right through it.  
  
Artremis sat in the background, quietly praying that the judge did not fall for his act. He knew that he was not his father's priority, nor what he really wanted out of this trial.  
  
He understood his father's ultimate goal: To take everything possible away from Angeline that means anything to her, even her own son, which was rightfully hers. He knew, though, that he wouldn't even be well off with Angeline...  
  
He almost wondered whether it was possible for him to be in the care of the Butlers, but he knew it to be impossible...  
  
But he would be better off with Angeline rather than with his father. At lease Butler was allowed to live wherever he did, he needed Butler. Butler was the only person on earth that Artemis felt fully happy with.  
  
He felt as though there was a protective wall that Angeline had built around him, and with his father he felt as though there was nothing to shield him from danger.  
  
He felt as though butler let him experience things, yet when he needed him most, he knew that Butler would give his life to save him. Butler's wall was just below his head... He could climb out when need be, but it would serve as protection when he could no longer protect himself.  
  
The judge discussed the possibility of changing the verdict with his other overweight cronies, then spoke in a booming voice, " Because of recent statements the jury has ruled that Mr. Artemis Fowl the first will have full custody of the child. Angeline may visit at Mr. Fowl's house once per month. Court is adjourned."  
  
People started filing out of the small courtroom immediately after the judge made his ruling, and as soon as all of the members of the court had left Angeline walked smoothly over to Artemis Sr. fake smiling as pleasantly as she could.  
  
"So, " She began sarcastically, "Was it your charm, or your innate ability to lie that won Miss Spears' heart?"  
  
"Miss Spears," Artemis Sr. allowed a sly grin to play on his thin lips, "Or soon to be Mrs. Fowl the second felt the same way about me that I did her. Nothing more than true love brought us together, and nothing less than death will tear us apart."  
  
He then broke into an all out cheesy smile bearing 2 rows of perfect white teeth as he pulled a small box out of his pocket and opened it, revealing a priceless 30-karat gold ring.  
  
When Artemis saw this, his heart leapt up, and probably got stuck in his throat. He begged for tears to hold off, but apparently his eyes did not want to comply, as big, salty tears started streaming down his pale face.  
  
Knowing Butler was out in the car waiting for him, and that his parents had each taken other cars, he sprinted from the large courtroom and leapt straight into the Bentley. As expected, Butler was waiting there to comfort him.  
  
"Master Artemis, how did it go?" Butler asked like a father would a son on his first day of school.  
  
"Terrible, Butler! Just Awful! I am so glad I will have you, because I will truthfully have no one else." Artemis said, sniffing and sobbing after every other word.  
  
"Sometimes... Artemis, you just have to put some faith in life, and trust the rest of the world." Butler whispered, tears now forming in his dark Eurasian eyes.  
  
"Butler, though... What happens when I have no faith to put into life, and there is no trust in my world?" Artemis asked quietly, half expecting Butler not to Answer.  
  
"Then there is always a chance that that may change, but until then, people around you will have to be your faith, trust, and love."  
  
"Are you offering?" Artemis asked playfully, smiling for the first time in 2 and a half hours.  
  
"Only If your accepting." Came Butler's reply.  
  
Artemis then curled up on Butler's lap, and slowly drifted off into the first sleep he had had in 23 hours. Held in Butler's warm embrace, he closed his eyes, and drifted off into a wonderful dream...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Okay, so.... How'd ya like it?????? Please review, and PLEASE answer the questions that I put in my authors note above! This means a lot to me! Thank you so much for reading my chappie, I hope ya liked it, and I promise to get the next chappie up soon!  
  
Also, If anyone knows Rockapella, then please contact me, cuz I love them, so we can chat!  
  
Toodles, ArtemisFowlWorld (actually, I trust you guys enough, I'll use my real name, which is Andi) 


End file.
